1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of enterprise activity reporting and report generation. More specifically, the invention relates to software and related computer programs or applications which can generate activity reports by creating new activity-entries, merging previously created activity-entries and reports, while maintaining activity-entry hierarchy. The merging of the activity-entries can be achieved through various user interface coded features including the system's drag and drop functionality, selecting multiple activity-entries and merging or any other technical implementation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, current software systems allow one or more users to enter work activities, track actions, track time, such as billable time, against a client or matter. Reports and invoices can be generated through these systems and they will compile the time of all users who recorded time for a given client or matter. However, these systems are not used to report activities, compile or merge activity-entries amongst several managers who can select and choose which tasks and activity-entries to report and generate reports which can then be moved up a hierarchy to another user who can merge and manage multiple reports from multiple managers. Therefore, what is needed is an activity-entry recording and reporting software and system which enables users to record activity-entries, import activity entries from other users, merge multiple activity-entries, record time against those activity-entries and allow manager users to consolidate, approve, merge, and create reports of activities across many users.